Et après?
by Edyuu 003
Summary: Un des différent scénario qui pourrait suivre D-Gray man.


Titre : Et après...?

Auteu r: Edyuu 003

Genre : Drame/Tragedie/Amour

Couple : Lavyuu aucun lemon.

Rating: K+

Résumé: Un des différent scénario qui pourrait suivre D-Gray man.

Note 1: parce qu'amour va toujours avec drame qui va toujours avec tragédie.

Note 2: parce que j'ai des idées noires depuis que j'ai regardé Titanic.

Note 3: il s'agit de ma deuxième fic mais comme je l'ai terminée avant, je l'ai mise en ligne en premier.

Yû Kanda et tous les autres personnages de D-Gray man appartiennent à Katsura Hishino.

POV Kanda

La guerre est enfin finie. Les innocences ont disparu. Le Comte millénaire et les descendants de Noé aussi.

Dehors, il fait beau. J'ai même entendu des oiseaux chanter. Nous sommes au milieu du printemps. Pour fêter notre victoire, Lenalee va organiser un pique-nique ce midi, à l'ancienne Congrégation.

Moi, je ne pourrais pas y aller car je suis à aile asiatique. Pour qu'ils me reprennent ce qu'ils m'ont donné. Mon existance.

Je suis assis sur un tabouret. Mes cheveux sont relevés en queue de cheval haute. Il n'est pas question de dignité( avoir une queue de cheval est un signe de dignité au Japon ancien, je crois.) cette fois. Il aurait été plus facile de casser mon sablier( on dit qu'il s'agit de l'espérance de vie Kanda.) mais mes bourreaux plutôt ont l'intention de me faire souffrir.

Deux scientifiques m'entourent. Au début ils me tenaient avec force, maintenant, comme je n'ai posé aucune résistance, ils m'ont laché et se tiennent de part et d'autre de moi. Un troisième homme se présente, il a un masque hygiénique. A la main, une seringue où un produit verdâtre fait des bulles. On dirait une de ces substance bizarres dont seul Komui a le secret. Cela me rappelle le Komuibetane D, quelle pagaille ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça...L'homme à la seringue s'avance.

Pas après pas.

Chaque bruit de semelle fait renaître, en moi un souvenir. Mais je ne dois mis fier. C'est ma destinée de mourir. Personne n'est imortelle de toute façon. C'est juste que je dois partir plus tôt.

Mon maître tout sourire passe dans mon esprit, puis Komui, Reever, l'équipe Tiedoll et la section scientifique...

L'homme au masque penche ma tête sur le côté, je ferme les yeux. Il repousse des mèches rebelles et moi, quelques pensées récalcitrantes. Je sais qu'il va planter son aiguille dans ma peau. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai peur.

Mais une image s'offre à moi: trois personnes assisent sur un banc. Celle du millieu est une jeune fille chinoise. A sa droite, un jeune garçon aux cheveux blancs et à l'oeil rouge. Le troisème est roux, il a un bandeau sur l'oeil droit, le gauche est vert et brille avec l'évlat d'un émeraude. Ils rient. Un rire cristallin. Un vrai rire. Le roux semble me voir et me tend la main...

J'ouvre, brusquement, les yeux et donne un coup de poing à l'homme à la seringue. Il tombe sous le regard ahurie des deux autres. Ces derniers n'ont pas le temps de faire un mouvement que je suis déjà sorti de la pièce.

Je cours. Je ne dois pas...mourir. Pendant toutes ses années je n'ai pas voulu de l'amitié que l'on m'offrait car je savais que des gens viendraient me ne voulais pas rendre mes amis tristes. Mais de cette façon c'est moi qui souffrais.

Soudain une alarme stridente me vrille les trimpans:

_**Appel à tous les scientifiques de l'aile asiatique ! Objet de recherche en fuite !**_ _**Il est dans le couloir 34 ! Appel à...**_

Il ne me considère même pas à un être humain...

Je pénètre dans l'Arche Blanche. Je continu de courir sans me retourner. Les scientifiques sont à ma poursuite.

Tout autour de moi une ville. Il y a des portes partout, laquelle prendre. Je les ouvre toutes à la volée. Que du vide infini...Je commence à paniquer. Les hommes en blancs se rapprochent. Je trouve enfin une sortie. Mais je suis projeté et plaqué sur le sol froid de la salle.

Je ne pensais pas que mes bourreaux étaient si près.

-Merde..., soufflai-je.

Les exclamations fusent dans tous les sens:

-Tenait le bien !

-Ne le laissait pas s'échapper !

-La seringue ! Qui a la seringue ?

-Ecartez lui les cheveux, bon Dieu !

J'ai l'impression d'être un animal traqué, qu'on va abattre. L'aiguille s'enfonce dans mon cou. Je lève les yeux vers l'homme au masque hygénique. Il retire l'engin porteur de mort. Les autres se relèvent, me laissant à terre. Le poison s'infiltre dans chaques parties de mon anatomie. Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. Mon corps est parcouru de spasmes.

C'est injuste. Je ne serais jamais heureux et les autres seront tristes. Les larmes coulent sans retenue.

J'ai oublié les scientifiques. Ils doivent être heureux de me voir agoniser. Je devine presque leur sourire en coin.

Tout se mélange...

Mes pensées...

Komui, Reever, les Taqueurs,Lenalee...

J'ai mal...

Le Comte, les Noahs, Moyashi...

Mon sang se glace...

Marie, Daisya, Tikky, Road...

Je pousse, malgré moi, des gémissements plaintifs...

Lavi, Lenalee, Moyashi...

Lenalee, _rire_...

Moyashi, _sourire_...

Lavi, _la main tendue_...

Les innocences, Alma...

Le banc, _bonheur_...

Lenalee, Lavi, Moyashi, _amitié_...

-Lavi...Allen...Lena..., murmurai-je

Je n'arrive pas à prononcer une dernière petite syllabe. Je suis pathétique. Pendant toute ma vie j'ai été pathétique.

Puis plus rien. Le noir complet, plus aucun son. Mon corps est froid. J'ai l'impression de tomber dans un trou ou de m'élever. Je ne sais pas trop...

Un jour, j'ai entendu parler de résurretion. Ce serait bien, tout recommencer à zéro...

Fin POV Kanda

OxxxXXXxxxO

Lenalee Lee cherchait Kanda. Il n'y avait pas qu'elle car toute la Congrégation de l'ombre le faisait. Pas pour exercer quelques potions _made by Komui_ ou pour des actions perverses mais parce qu'il ne manquait que lui pour le pique-nique.

Après avoir fouillé la salle d'entrainement, la forêt et le QG entièrement, il ne restait plus que sa chambre: le sanctuaire interdit. S'ils y pénètraient, ils allaient être trucider, débiter en tranches, torturer, ossir, bruler vifs, cruxifier, dépecer, tuer...Bref ils allaient mourir. C'est ce que se disaient la petite soeur de l'intendant, Allen Walker et Lavi, simultanément, plantés comme des légumes devant la porte close de l'antre du japonais. Heureusement, (ou malheureusement cela dépend des fans) la chinoise courait moins de risque que ses amis: si l'exorciste de niveau 2 lui faisait,le moindre mal, son frère allait rappliquer à la seconde près.

Allen frappa un seul coup à la porte.

-Il n'est pas là, s'écria t-il joyeusement.

-Allen-kun, lui dit Lenalee, tu aurais peut-être dû frapper plus fort.

-Oui, lui expliqua Lavi, comme ça !

Le roux donna trois grands coups résonnant. Silence.

-Tu vois j'avais raison, assura le blandinet, Il n'est pas là.

Les deux autres soupirèrent. Même après la guerre, les relations du kendoka et du destructeur du temps restait au même stade. C'est à dire nul.

-Alors s'il n'est pas là, où est-il ?, s'inquiéta la jeune fille.

-Il ne reste plus beaucoup de planque: l'arche blanche, l'aile asiatique..., énuméra le Bookman.

**BOM !**

Ils se retournèrent en sursaut. La porte sur laquelle Lavi avait frappé gisait sur le plancher de la chambre. (Voilà ce qui arrive lorsque l'on n'arrête pas de la claquer et de l'ouvrir violamment.)

Lavi passa la tête par l'ouverture.

-Effectivement il n'est pas là.

-Hiiii !, cria la jeune chinoise, le sablier !

Tous regardèrent bêtement les débris de verre et de pétales de lotus.

-On va mourir, assura Allen.

Il s'approcha du verre brisé, du liquide coulait sur le parquet.

-En fait on va pas mourir, le sol est déjà imbibé

-C'est peut-être du bois super imbibation, proposa le roux.

-Je ne pense pas Lavi, dit l'ex-maudit.

Ex-maudit car son oeil avait repris une couleur normal et le pentacle avait disparu. Le seul souvenir de la malédiction de Mana était sa chevelure blanche. Même son bras gauche était dépourvu d'Innocence.

Lenalee n'osait pas rentrer et attendit à l'exterieur. C'est alors qu'un homme arriva:

-Miss Lee ! Miss Lee !

-Heu...Oui, bredouilla t-elle.

-J'ai à vous parler, dit-il essouflé,C'est au sujet de Yû Kanda.

Entendant cela, Allen et Lavi sortirent de la chambre.

-Au sujet de Yû-chan !, répéta le borgne.

Le scientifique hocha la tête.

-Justement on le cherchait, expliqua le blandinet.

-Hé bien vous n'aurez plus à le faire car il est dans le hall.

A ces mots le Lavi ne se sent plus de joie et pour montrer sa belle voix...(désolé, je m'égare.) Bref ! Il s'élanca vers le lieu nommé. L'homme en blouse essaya de le retenir mais le roux avait déjà disparu du couloir.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Allen, il est habitué à subir les foudres de Bakanda.

Arrivés au hall, le scientifique en premier, Allen et Lenalee sur ses talons, ils virent un grand attroupement. Tous se retournèrent vers eux. Lavi fondit sur l'homme en blanc et le frappa au visage. La petite soeur de l'intendant et l'ex-maudit retinrent le roux mais celui-ci se dégagea de la prise. Il souleva sa victime par le col.

-Salaud !, hurla t-il, Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait !

-C'était prévu, dit tranquillement l'autre à travers son masque hygiénique, Nous avons opéré à l'aile asiatique.

Bookman Junior foudroya du regard Bak qui était dans l'assemblée.

-Nous n'avons pas obéi à , mais à . Il nous avait assuré que ne ressentait rien, expliqua l'homme, Qu'il n'était qu'une construction scientifique sans sentiment...

Mais des pleurs le coupèrent. Il s'agissait du maréchal Tiedoll, il bredouillait des choses incompréhensibles, seuls 'mon fils' et 'mon petit Yû' étaient identifiables. Lavi frappa encore le scientifique.

-...Nous nous sommes rendus compte que ces propos étaient faux, continua t-il la bouche en sang, Mais il était déjà trop tard.

Les larmes du roux coulèrent sur ses joues pendant qu'il labourait la face de sa victime.

-Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud ! Sa...

Il fut interrompu par son grand-père qui lui saisit le poignet.

-Tuer ne le refera pas revenir, lui fit la leçon Bookman.

-LA FERME !, hurla Lavi.

Le vieillard lui tordit l'articulation de la main. Une expression de douleur passa sur le visage du borgne.

-Non, gronda l'ainé, Je ne me tairai pas. Lache le et saisse de me parler sur ce ton !

Le roux fit, à contre coeur, ce que lui disait son grand-père. L'homme en blanc essuya ses lèvres ensanglantées d'un revers de manche et désigna Lavi, Allen et Lenalee du regard:

-Avant de mourir, a murmuré vos noms. en premier. , il vous a appellé par votre prénom. Le dernier doit être celui de Miss Lee, il n'a pas eu le temps de prononcer la dernière syllabe.

-Comment ça 'avant de mourir' ?, s'exclama le blandinet, Kanda est mort ?

Comme s'il voulait lui répondre , l'attroupement s'écarta laissant voir un cercueil noir. (Allen: C'est pas 'comme si', ils veuillent me répondre ! Auteur: C'est vrai mais ça fait plus classe ! Ils ne peuvent pas croire qu'une telle chose puisse arrivée ! Douleur et Tristesse demeurent dans cette scène si...si... Kanda: Ecrase !) Lenalee étouffa une plainte, les yeux embués. L'apprenti Bookman marcha, tel un zombie, en direction de l'objet en bois. Il s'y agenouilla.

Après avoir fait leurs adieux à Yû Kanda, tous s'en allèrent plus ou moins boulversé. Le mort allait être incinéré à la citadelle le lendemain. L'ex-maudit se leva.

-Tu ne viens pas ?, demanda t-il à Lavi, Manger te fera du bien.

-Non, j'aimerai rester encore un peu à ses côtés.

Allen s'éloigna lentement. Les heures passèrent. L'apprenti Bookman toujours silencieux. Il ne pleurait plus, il n'en avait plus la force. Epuisé, le roux s'allongea sur la dernière demeure du brun.

OxxxXXxxxO

Neuf heure sonnait. Le cercueil était maintenant sur une pile de fagot. Tiedoll et son équipe étaient là, Komui, Reever et, en bref toutes les personnes avaient fréquenté l'exorciste de niveau 2. Des Taqueurs allumèrent quelques branchages.

Les minutes passèrent, le feu prit de l'ampleur.

-NON !

Le cri avait jaillit. Lavi bondit sur le monticule de bois. Il essaya d'enlever le couvercle du cercueil. Les clous étaient profondement enfoncés, ils ne se soulevèrent pas.

Les flammes montèrent. Le borgne frappa de toutes ses forces contre la paroi noire.

-Lavi ! Descends !, hurla Allen.

L'interpellé ne répondit pas.

Ses doigts trouvèrent une fissure entre les planches. Un sourire passa sur ses lèvres. La chaleur s'intensifia.

Lavi tira : rien.

Encore : un léger tremblement.

Encore : le bois s'enfonça dans ses mains moites, laissant des filets de sang disparaître dans ses manches. Il ignora la douleur.

Un dernier effort : les clous sautèrent. Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la boîte d'ambre.

Yû Kanda était là, pâle. Ses cheveux détachés lui formaient un oreiller noir. Le feu monta un peu plus. Lavi prit le mort dans ses bras.

-Je t'aime Yû-chan, lui murmura t-il à l'oreille, Je t'aime pour l'éternité...(une réplique digne d'un roman à l'eau de rose.)

Malgré la chaleur étouffante, le roux sentit la froideur du corps chéri. Il le serra un peu plus comme pour le réchauffer.

Des mains se tendirent pour sortir l'apprenti Bookman du bûcher. Sans succès le feu formait une cage autour du couple qui ne semblait pas s'intesser à leur alentour. Les appels de Lenalee, d'Allen et des autres, les cris de désespoir du vieux panda, les flammes qui léchèrent ses habits: tout était sans importance. L'ombre noire, idem.

Une ombre noire ? Celle-ci percuta Lavi de plein fouet. Surpris, ce dernier lâcha le mort. Pendant que Bookman Junior était sauvé, le cadavre de l'être aimé retombait dans le brasier.

Le sauveur posa le roux sur le sol. Celui-ci releva la tête en face de lui, Alystar Krory III. Son grand manteau et ses cheveux étaient brulés sur les bords. Mais Lavi n'y fit pas attention. Derrière le vampire, le cercueil et le corps du japonais avaient disparu, enveloppés dans des flammes pourpres.

L'apprenti Bookman s'écroula et éclata en sanglots.

-Lorsque tu t'es jeté dans le rejoindre cela ma fait penser à ma propre réaction quand Eliade est morte, lui expliqua Krory.

OxxxXXXxxxO

Trois mois sont passés depuis l'incinération de Yû Kanda. Quatre-vingts onze jours que Lavi passent seul dans la forêt de la première Congré anciens exorcistes ont tout essayé, le jeune homme ne voulait pas revenir parmi eux.

Un jour, Allen tenta sa chance pour rendre le moral à son ami. Ce dernier attendait dans une petite clairière. Le vent soufflait doucement dans les branches des arbres. Cela ressemblait à une mélodie. Une voix lointaine venant du ciel.

Le blandinet n'eut fait qu'un pas dans l'herbe fraîche que Lavi parla:

-Je savais que tu allais venir.

-Comment ?, demanda l'autre.

Le roux haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée, je le sentais.

Allen s'assit à côté du borgne .

-Tu pensesà lui ?, le questionna l'ex-maudit.

Le roux affirma d'un hochement de tête.

-Mais je ne me rappelle que notre première rencontre, sinon se ne sont que des brides. Comme si mes autres souvenires avaient péri avec lui.

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes. Puis Lavi désigna une place désigna un vieux tronc de chêne devant eux. Il était mangé par les insectes et pourri par la pluie.

-Avant il était frais et venait tout juste d'être d'arraché de ses racines, commença t-il. J'étais allé me promener pour échapper à vieux panda quand j'y ai vu une jeune fille assise. Je suis allé lui parler et me suis rendu compte qu'il s'agissait d'un garçon. Je suis tout de suite tombé sous son charme. Il m'a révélé son identité: Yû Kanda, disciple du maréchal Tiedoll. Nous avons discuté. En fait, je crois que je le dérangeai plutôt qu'autre chose et il a été bien content lorsque vieux panda m'a retrouvé, mais au fond de ses yeux j'ai vu une lueur de tristesse. C'était il y a deux ans.

Allen se taisait mais imaginait la scène décrite: deux adolescents assient sur l'arbre coupé. L'un tournant la tête à l'opposé de son interlocuteur qui, lui, souriait de toutes ses dents. A cette image, le blandinet ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Puis, il leva les yeux vers les cîmes des pins et des chênes. La lune commençait à apparaître dans le ciel.

-Nous devrions rentrer, déclara t-il, il se fait tard.

-Oui, rentrons..., soupira Lavi.

Allen fut surpris, le roux n'avait décidé de sortir de la forêt depuis trois mois.

-Je n'abandonnerai pas, confia le borgne, je marcherai de l'avant. Comme toi. Comme Kro' et Lenalee. Et je ne l'oublierai jamais.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers l'arche blanche, pour rejoindre la nouvelle Congrégation.

OxxxXXXxxxO

Le printemps était déjà installé depuis plusieurs semaines et les paquerettes et les roses fleurissaient par milliers.

Dans un petit village anglais la fête des fleurs allait avoir lieu. Tout le monde achetait des bouquets multicolors même le vieil homme de la cabane. De toute façon, il voulait des fleurs tout le temps. Il s'agit d'un vieillard que l'on disait un peu fou et sorcier. Ces cheveux avaient quelques mèches oranges et il était borgne. Il souriait toujours, aux enfants et abaissait un chapeau imaginaire devant les jeunes femmes. Personne ne connaissait son nom alors on le nommait le Vieux. On l'aimait bien au village. Il vivait une petite maison en bois à l'écart des autres demeures. Il avait coupé seul un arbre. Mais il ne voulait pas déplacer le tronc, juste le laisser au travers de l'herbe. De temps en temps il s'y asseyait et souriait bêtement.

Quelques garnements avaient découvert une petite croix derrière la maison. Pas du grand art: juste deux branches et un morceau de ficelle. Mais elle resplendissait de beauté lorsqu'elle était recouverte de couronnes de pétales colorés. Car c'était bien là que finisait les compositions florales. On disait qu'elle était toute aussi belle l'hiver. La neige blanche faisait une fine couverture à la sépulture. Certains disaient que des poussaient autour.

Une question plânait dans la tête de tous: à qui le vieux rendait hommage ? Les femmes pensaient à une fiancée morte avant le mariage; les hommes, à un frère perdu; les enfants, à un animal de grande aventure et les vieilles personnes, à un parent oublié.

-Ils sont loins de la vérité, riait le Vieux.

Un jour, alors qu'il rentrait avec sous les bras des fleurs et du pollen sur tout le visage, un chat était couché sur le tronc coupé. Il installa les couronnes de magnolias, de tulipes et d'iris.

_Merci_, pensa le chat.

Le Vieux se retourna comme s'il avait entendu. Il s'approcha, le félidé ne bougea pas. De sa main désséché, il le caressa, ses poils noirs étaient doux. L'animal le regardait d'un regard bleu nuit. Le veillard le prit dans ses bras.

-Tu lui ressembles tant, souffla t-il.

Il laissa son oeuvre fleurie et s'engouffra chez lui avec le chat.

_Merci_, pensa le chat, _Merci Lavi... _

D'où connaissait il ce nom ? Il ne le savait pas. Peut-être dans une autre vie.

FIN

Allen-qui lit la fic-: Donc **toutes** les personnes qui sont allées à l'incinération, se sont **toutes** faites criées dessus par Bakanda. Puissent qu'elles sont **toutes** de sa connaissance.

Kanda: Tsss! Moyashi !

Allen: Mon nom est Allen !

Kanda: Je n'ai pas besoin de me rappeler de nom d' une aussi piètre personne que toi !

Allen -applaudit- : Félicitations ! Tu as dit une phrase comportant plus de cinq mots !

Kanda: Tsss !

Allen: Oh non ! Bakanda refait une plongée dans la trisomie 31 !

Auteur: Allen, on dit la trisomie 21 ! Et arrêtez de vous chamailler, car la prochaine fic est sur un Yullen !

Allen et Kanda -partent se cacher- : Au secours !

Auteur: Zut ! Ils sont partis ! Hé bien, à de nouvelles aventures ! Vers l'infinie et l'au-de-là !

Moralité de cette fic: j'ai vraiment pété un cable même pour une death fic.

PS : la prochaine fic (donc avec le Yullen) est aussi death fic mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vais essayer de ne pas rajouter des notes débiles en l'écrivant.


End file.
